


Part 6: Our Heroes Make Good

by orphan_account



Series: A Good Idea [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes have put in the hard yards (and the hard drinking) and now can see their hard work (or Cullen's hard work, and Dorian's good idea) come to fruition.  The final part in this series of interludes about everyone's favourite ex-Templar and everyone's favourite Tevene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 6: Our Heroes Make Good

Cassandra strikes the ground rapidly with the very tip of her longsword, muttering the incantation under her breath, the sweat standing around her hairline.  A blaze of pale green light erupts around her, and the two apprentices closest to her yell with surprise.  This is the seventh time that she’s cast the magic purge just this morning and she is exhausted.  Cullen admires her technique, and then turns back to the enchanter, who says to him “I’m just never going to get this right.”

“Nonsense.” He adjusts the old mans grip on the short sword he is holding, and tells him “It’s all just practice.  We expect you to be able to defend yourself if your magic is incapacitated; we expect you to defend others.” He nods to the apprentices, now laughing and trying to shoot each other with spells which fizzle out immediately. “What if you had been in that group?  And it wasn’t Cassandra, but a Red Templar who had purged you?”

The old man grins wryly at Cullen, “I’d shout ‘Everybody run!’.  And then I’d run.”

“And get three paces before you were all cut down.”  Cullen ignores the mans attempt at humour, and points him toward a dummy, already significantly battered.  “Try again.  And again after that.”

The old man sighs and gives the short sword a light swing.  Cullen smiles encouragingly and nods, as the man brings his weapon around in a haymaker and chops into the meat of the dummy’s shoulder.  Although his guard is terrible, he would at least do some damage to any person he attacked like that, and that’s all Cullen realistically expects them to do.  A watching guardsman takes over the old man’s training, guiding the sword forward in a shorter arc this time.  Cullen smiles and nods again, then turns to see the Inquisitor watching these proceedings, a small smile on his lips, arms folded over his chest.

Aldous sees Cullen and his smile broadens.  “Commander” he says, nodding briefly before continuing “Walk with me?”

 

They skirt the periphery of the yard, watching as Varric slaps a mages hand away when it strays too close to Bianca, as a group of mages enthuse about the best way to block different schools of magic to Krem and and a surprisingly anxious looking Grim.  Dalish is looking on, a grin paying about her narrow face as she listens in to the conversation.  They pass Cole conducting maneuvers with a group of particularly elderly mages, a rather gentle-looking series of exercises which will help them to move out of danger should their magic be compromised.  Blackwall, the Iron Bull and Leliana are teaching a large group which includes Vivienne and Fiona about the different styles of fighting for warriors and rogues and the best ways to get under different kinds of attack.  Sera is standing on the edge of the group, part way between teachers and taught, interjecting every now and again, making them laugh, lightening the mood.  She winks at Cullen as he passes, and he feels his ears get warm.

 

They have made a full circle around all the different groups when a conspicuous voice rises above the general hubbub.  On hearing it, both men look at each other, Aldous’ expression softening and his mouth quirking up into something like a smile.

“And again please!” calls Dorian, brandishing a blunted dagger, the type a rogue would use to practice. As they approach him, he mutters “...and a little enthusiasm wouldn’t go amiss either.”

“He really seems to thrive on this, doesn’t he?” Cullen asks as they watch Cassandra correct Dorian’s grip again, rolling her eyes at him.  

“Thanks to you.”  Aldous looks up at the Commander, and his expression is one almost of shame.  “You know, in all honesty, I didn’t think this would ever work, let alone turn out as well as it has.  But you two… you really did it.” He looks down and sighs, the cloud of his emotions casting a shadow over his features.  “I’m sorry I doubted it.”

“Really, Inquisitor, it’s all thanks to Dorian.”  Cullen smiles outwardly, but he is not intending to let Aldous out of his guilt quite as easily as that; he feels his friend is owed more than that. “If he hadn’t pursued this... I mean, just look at them.  I have to admit, I had my doubts too, but…” he watches an overenthusiastic apprentice pick up a second dagger and wags his finger at him “Just  one dagger is quite sufficient, you know…” he turns back to Aldous and says “But the benefits outweighed the positives so dramatically it was worth trying.”

Aldous nods his agreement.  “It’s something that none of us - mages or Templars - probably thought would happen in our lifetimes.  But if this is all the Inquisition achieves…”

“It won’t be.  But it’s a damn fine start.”

“Aldous!” Dorian calls the Inquisitor, finally noticing his presence.  “You just got volunteered for this demonstration.  Lucky you!  Cassandra, if you please… purge at will.”

Aldous sighs, gives Cullen a lopsided smile and goes to meet his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you enjoyed reading this funny little series, I really really loved writing it, but the best bit was getting the sweet comments and kudos along the way. You guys are amazing! Thanks for sticking with it until the end.


End file.
